


To Love Those Who Don't Know

by DesertHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cancer, Demons, Don't like don't hate, F/M, Gen, I Tried, Incest?, M/M, Nuclear power plants and warfare?, Trigger Warnings, Twincest later on, Violence, after chapter 27?, also magic, blatent disregrd for science?, butchered languages, insane, not a major plot point but some people need the warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertHeart/pseuds/DesertHeart
Summary: Denmark is in a terrible accident that leaves him in a coma. Upon awakening he has no memory of anyone. Unfortunatly for all the nordics something sinister is hiding under the surface. This is a Norway x Denmark story. Don't like? Don't read. I own nothing. DenNor





	1. Chapter 1

'Black. Black. Black. The entire world was made up of black. But what was black?'  
The man who these thoughts belonged to groaned and slowly opened his eyes revealing a shade of piercing blue. His messy blond hair was circling his head almost in a halo as the man groaned again squinting his eyes against the harsh white light. 'White. White. White. But what is white?' slowly his eyes adjust to the brightness and he is able to look around the room he is in. 'it's a hospital.' his mind supplied. But why was he here? How did he get here? He didn't know. He rubs his eyes still bleary from sleep. Glancing around him, he saw the patient information clipboard. Reading over the paper it said that he had been in a serious car wreck and had been in a coma for two months. His mind slowly pulled up groggy pictures of a car and then an explanation for a coma. Confused he lays back down wishing his name had been on the clip board because he didn't remember that. Or anything about himself for that matter.  
Suddenly the door opens slowly and a slim boy enters the room. He has blonde hair with a cross Barrett pinning some of it to the side. He also has sad looking eyes. His mind groggily pulls up an image of the boy. He knows him. He is sure of it. But he can't recall his name or where he knows him from. The boy has a vase of flowers in his hands. He sets the flowers down on the nightstand giving a weary sigh.  
"H-hallo?" he calls to the boy, voice hoarse from disuse. The boy spins around his arm knocking the case to the ground with a resounding crash. The boy’s eyes are wide open in shock and he whispers  
"Matthias?" his voice is shaking in disbelief.  
The boys shock confused him. Unsure if the name the boy called was his or not he answered "um... Ja?"  
The boy takes a brisk step towards the bed and leans over hugging him tightly "I thought you would never wake up." the boy says voice hoarse from tears unshed. The boy doesn't yet realize that something is terribly wrong.  
Frowning deeply Matthias asks meekly obviously confused and a bit frightened, "why wouldn't I wake up...?"  
The boy smiles tiredly pulling away from him. "You have been in a coma for two months. We thought you wouldn't wake."  
Though Matthias had read the clipboard he was still extremely confused and looking for answers "coma? But why?" his eyes wide a lot like a lost child.  
The boy sighs, but still thinking this was natural for him he answers "you had a car wreck. Don't you remember? You went out with gilbert. I don't know if you were drunk or not at the time but another drunk driver ran a red light and took out your car."  
Matthias frowned again thinking hard but his mind kept drawing a blank.  
"N-nej... I don't remember anything."  
A worried look crosses over the boy’s face.  
"Matthias. What's the last thing you remember?"  
Matthias shook his head internally starting to freak out. 'Why can't I remember anything?' he thinks.  
"I...I-I don't remember anything...a-at all..." he replies hoarsely  
"Ahhh. Forgive me I must have startled you." the boy takes a step back from the bed to give him some space. “Your name is Matthias Kholer. And I am Lukas bondevick. It is nice too meet you. You had an accident where your injuries caused you to fall into a coma and apparently lose your memory." he explains quickly.  
Matthias' face seemed to be etched in a permanent frown as he asks lightly  
"I knew you right? Before the accident?"  
Lukas nods curtly "yes but that is irrelevant. I will not expect you to be the same do not feel that I am here waiting for your memories to return. Our past doesn't matter merely the future. The impression you gain from me now is the one you should depend on. Do not feel obligated to a past you don't remember."  
"But... I can't just not try to remember... I mean, it was my life, everything that made me 'me'... I can't just throw that away... I don't know how I'm supposed to be, the things I like the people I care about..." Matthias stared down into his lap trying not to show how depressed this made him.  
"You relearn them. Maybe you will like the same things. Maybe you won't. If they will come back, it will be naturally. No amount of straining on your part will help that. I can try to help you gain them back by exposing you to things you once knew but there is no guarantee that will work. You can't force your memories. So for now, you learn to live again." Lukas says all of this simply like it’s no big deal but inside a horrid desolate feeling of loneliness is starting to settle over his chest.

"But I will remember eventually right...? I won't stay like this?" Matthias asked looking up at Lukas hopefully. He felt weak and pathetic and it wasn't a feeling he liked.  
"I do not know. Maybe they will and maybe they won't. That's why it's important for you to form your own opinions instead of trying to rely on those you don't remember."  
Matthias stared at him not liking that answer one bit. Shouldn't this man be trying to cheer him up instead of depressing him this way? He goes back to staring at his lap thoughtfully.  
Lukas announces "I will go speak to your doctors about checking you out and then we can discuss where you will live among other things as well alright?"  
Matthias nodded again "alright... Tak..." he says softly. Lukas nods going out and speaking with the doctors before heading down to his car and making a call to Sweden  
"Hej. Berwald. We have a problem."  
"Wh't 's 't?"  
"He doesn't remember anything. He's awake but he remembers nothing at all. Can you pick up ice and Tino and come on over to my house to help out? That's where I'm going to take him. It's safest. Who knows what could happen if he stays here alone."  
"Ja I agree w' w'll see y'o s'n"  
Berwald hangs up the phone and Lukas sits there for a few more minutes before heading back inside to finish checking Matthias out of the hospital.  
Back in the room Matthias runs a hand down his face in frustration. All of this was a lot to take in. He had so many questions but he was unsure how to word them. Lukas eventually returns a set of the Danes usual clothing in his hand.  
"Here you can wear these until we get to a store and figure out what you like ok?"  
Matthias nodded, slowly sitting upright, his muscles quite a bit sore from sleeping for two months. Lukas steps forward helping him from the bed.  
"Do you need help dressing?"  
Matthias nodded faintly "Ja I might..." he replied. He hadn't expected to be this stiff. But truthfully he hadn't known what to expect at all. Once he is standing he glances down at the clothing flushing in embarrassment when he wasn't sure how to put them on.  
Lukas notices this and swiftly undresses him and patiently teaches him how to work all of the different buttons and clasps. "There all done." he proclaims when he finishes. When Lukas glances up at Matthias it is to find his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of not being able to dress himself. Matthias stands there feeling stupid for not being able to do the simplest things.  
"Tak" Matthias says lightly trying not to let it show.

Lukas smiles up at him gently before pushing him back into a sitting position on the hospital bed. “Don’t worry about it. It's not a big deal nothing to be embarrassed about." Lukas then sits in the chair beside the bed and says slowly so as not to alarm Matthias. "I know that you have only really just met me but I think it's best if you come to live with Me." he says gently.  
Matthias nodded in relief "Ja. I wouldn't know where else to go anyway." he admits with a wary laugh.  
"I can show you where you used to live and you can pick out some things to bring with you if you like." Lukas offers carefully as he helps him stand and they head toward the elevators. Matthias nods his head again "ja that sounds great to Me." he says feeling relieved and grateful at this boys help for he still felt uneasy on his feet. They climb into the elevator and as it gives a lurch Lukas glances at his companion thinking ' well my life is about to get very interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

When the elevator stops Lukas leads him into the parking lot after picking up a medical bracelet at the front desk and helping him into the car. He shows him how to buckle the seatbelt before closing the door and walking around to the driver’s side and climbing in. He glances at his passenger worriedly. The doctor had warned him that the car could cause a flashback of the wreck and Lukas wanted to be prepared in case something like that happened. He sees that Matthias is very tense but has said nothing. Lukas slowly begins the drive purposely avoiding the road the accident happened on to avoid any unpleasant memories.  
From the moment Matthias had gotten into the car he has felt a terrible sense of Deja vu. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. To try and combat this he stares out the window a blank expression on his face. He tried hard to remember why but it felt like grasping for strings and the dark. All it did was cause fear to swell up in his chest.  
Lukas watched his passenger carefully as he drove the familiar streets to the once great home of the Dane. The car ride passes quietly but when Lukas pulls up to the familiar house and parks he looks at Matthias and asks "Hei? Are you ok?"  
Matthias turns to face him quickly as if pulled out of deep thoughts. He looks over at Lukas confusion evident on his face. "j-Ja I'm fine." he says his eyes showing that he was a bit freaked out. Lukas nods at him not showing the worry he feels so as not to freak Matthias out. Lukas gets out of the car and walks over to help him out leading the stumbling man onto the porch. He lets go of his arm for a moment to pull out the key that Matthias had given him years ago. He unlocks the door and leads Matthias in.   
Matthias glances around the house curiously. The place felt familiar, kind of like Lukas' face but he couldn't actually remember anything about it. Lukas leads him up the stairs and into a bed room "this is your room. Grab anything you would like." Lukas sits on the bed and watches as Matthias examines the room before heading over to the dresser and beginning to pull out some simple clothing. Matthias spots a book tucked into the back corner of the top drawer as if hidden. Raising an eyebrow he curiously pulls it out. He flips through the pages and discovers that it is a photo journal of some sort. It had pictures both photos and sketches along with written passages that explained the pictures. Easily distracted as always he begins to read through the passages and look at the pictures.   
Lukas is still sitting on the bed texting Sve about housing arrangements and folding the clothes that Matthias has already picked out and packing them in a suitcase, he is more than willing to let his friend take his time.  
After a moment Matthias turns to face Lukas taking a step toward him and holding up the journal for him to see. "Is this mine?"  
Lukas takes the book from him and starts flipping through the pages reading the various passage and glancing at the pictures. They all seemed to depict various events that all five of the Nordics had participated in. Some of the pictures were obviously hand drawn to depict events before cameras were invented. The written passages explained the event. All of the pictures looked as if they were taken or drawn secretly to catch the others at their most relaxed or natural poses. Or maybe Matthias just hadn't wanted them to know he was sketching them. Lukas flips further into the book and discovers there are also a lot of pictures of just him in there. Blushing he snaps the book shut. "Yes this does appear to belong to you." he admits before opening back up to a picture of all of them. He points at their family. "Do you recognize any of them?"  
Matthias frowned "sort of. It's like when I first saw you. I knew I knew you but I didn't know from where. Or how I knew." he shrugs a little in confusion.  
"Don’t worry you will meet them all again soon alright?" Lukas responds quietly "do you want to take this with you?"  
Matthias nodded eagerly "Ja I do." he was relieved to find that he still had some link to his past no matter how small and couldn't wait to read more about his past. Lukas packs the book in with the clothing and then suggests   
"You should look around the rest of the house and see if there is anything there you would like."  
Matthias nodded "alright." He then walked out of the bedroom to explore this house that was his. Lukas goes over to the bedroom closet pulling out some extra luggage bags before zipping up the suitcase and heading down the stairs as well. On his way down Lukas stops at Matthias'' home office packing his paperwork and the companion journals to the one Matthias found. Lukas then goes and finds Matthias again and packs the new items he has gathered. While Matthias had been looking around he had discovered that he didn’t actually know the function of many of the items in the house. So instead he just picked up a couple of books and photo albums. He figured that I he didn't know what it was for then it wasn’t important.   
Suddenly he stops staring into one of the side rooms which held a beautiful cello on a Stand. He walks in and gently plucks at the strings.  
"Did I play this?"  
"Yes" Lukas replies stepping forward "I can teach you again If you would like" Lukas raises a hand gently touching the warm wood and is briefly distracted by memories of a better time when he and Matthias still got along and they would sit in this same room playing duets him on the violin and Matthias on the cello.   
Matthias watches him for a moment smiling softly. He then nods his head and says   
"Yeah I would like that a lot... Is it too big to take with us?"  
"No but it needs to be put in its case and properly insulated and we can't put anything on top of it." Lukas searches the room finding the case and the items needed before bending down and lovingly packing the instrument showing Matthias how to do it. Matthias watches intently quickly learning. He then gathers up all of the sheet music he sees in the room he figured he would need it all to help him relearn.  
Lukas gently carries the instrument down to the car and they pack up the few bags of things Matthias picked out.   
As if suddenly remembering something Lukas runs back into the house. A moment later he reappears slipping a small box into his pocket before locking the door to the house and helping Matthias back into the car. Matthias gets into the car fidgeting a bit nervously. Something about being in this car just made him uneasy. Lukas notices and smiles at him making his voice and face as serene as possible   
"Don't worry. I won't let you gt hurt. Just trust me ok?"  
Matthias nods at him "yes I trust you."  
Lukas starts to drive. He randomly stops at stores to pick up heavy clothing for the harsher weather in Norway Lukas felt that Matthias would feel more comfortable in them if they were from his home country. As they travel through the different stores Matthias just follows silently going with the flow not really having any idea what he was doing.   
When they finish shopping they continue the long drive Lukas being extra careful. After a while they reach the water and Lukas leaves Matthias in the car as he procures a ferry for them to cross into Norway with. He comes back and expertly guides the car into the ferry. Matthias stares at the ferry in awe. He couldn't believe that they were able to put cars on a boat!   
Lukas hides his smile behind a hand obviously enjoying his friend’s disbelief. Lukas turns the radio and slowly turns the dials exposing his friend to all of the different genres of music to see what he would like.  
Matthias enjoys all of the music though he feels more drawn to the metal and the classical music. When he tells Lukas this Lukas laughs at how that is two completely different sides of a coin. Matthias looks confused at the analogy which just makes Lukas laugh harder. They then discover that Matthias loves the dance pop music. On a whim Lukas changes the dial between not only genres but also the different Nordic languages and dialects as well. Matthias to Lukas' relief understands it all. But when Lukas try's to get him to respond in the different languages they learn he can't. He can only respond in Danish. This worries Lukas a little and when they reach the shore line he begins to teach him simple Norwegian words so that he will be able to communicate here. Sometimes Danish wasn't understood after all.  
The ride is long so they have ample time to teach him many words. After a few hours they pull up to a large but relatively simple house. Lukas gets out stretching before walking over to assist Matthias out of the car and up the steps. "You must be tired that was a long ride." Lukas comments  
"Ja. A bit." Matthias agrees. But truthfully he felt more sore than tired. His muscles didn’t seem to be used to such movement anymore.   
Lukas opens the door "welcome to my home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading this! I am porting this story from FF.NET. Don't worry I am the original Author. Feel free to contact me about it. I am going to try to port over a Chapter everyday. I have 27 Chapters ready. The story is completely finished however. But some of it still needs some formatting work done.

When they enter the house Matthias is once again struck with the feeling that he should recognize the place. But unfortunately to his frustration he cannot call up any memories. Lukas watches him closely for any sign of recognition as he leads Matthias to the room that had always belonged to Matthias when he visited "this is where you will be staying so go ahead and rest up alright?" he says as he walks around the room showing him how to use the lamps and other various equipment. When he finishes showing him everything Matthias eases himself onto the bed before smiling up at the Norwegian  
"Hej. Lukas. Tak. For everything." he says  
"You’re welcome."  
Lukas then makes his way downstairs and brings in all of his bags setting up the room hanging up all of the clothes and putting the books on the bookshelf. He then pulls out another instrument stand from his own closet and sets the cello up to get used to the different climate of the room. While Lukas is doing all of this Matthias lays in the bed and stares at the ceiling thoughtfully. Pondering, he wonders if his memories will ever come back and he really wanted to remember. More than anything. Once Lukas has finished all of that he exits the room and texts Sweden to see how close he is.  
'We are at the airport in Oslo. Come get us?' is the text he receives back.  
Lukas steps back into the room, "Matthias? Are you still awake?" he whispers just in case he is sleeping.  
"ja." is the reply the man never having fallen asleep but simply stared at the ceiling.  
"I have to go to the airport to pick up my brothers. Will you be ok here alone?"  
"Ja I think so."  
Lukas steps up the bed and very gently brushes his fingers threw his hair and kissing his forehead "sleep well" he says quietly. Matthias nodded his head at the statement with a small smile on his face liking the sensations even if he wasn't sure why. Lukas then exits the room quietly enclosing the room in the dark and peaceful silence. Matthias closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep.  
Lukas makes his way downstairs locking up the house just in case and leaving his cell number by the phone In case he is needed. He then drives to the airport which is roughly thirty minutes away. When he pulls up he can see Sve, Tino and Emil standing outside of the airport. He pulls up to them gesturing for them to get in. They put their bags in the trunk and then climb into car with Emil in the front and the other two in the backseat Berwald’s arm protectively wrapped around Tino's shoulder.  
Tino makes small talk and Emil's hand is on Lukas' knee silently lending him his support aware that this is much harder for his brother than he is letting on. When asked, Lukas tells them the Danish man’s condition and encourages them to speak in their home languages to try and readjust him to all the languages. All of them agree.  
He pulls up to the house and they all enter the house chatting among themselves in the different languages.  
"I will go see if he is awake. Stay quiet in case he is sleeping alright?" He demands he has just started toward the stairs when to his alarm he hears a strangled and panicked cry from the bedroom.  
Shortly after Lukas had left Matthias had fallen asleep. He began to dream and these dreams were strange. They were actually memories of events that happened right before the accident. Matthias recognizes Lukas. He appears to be arguing with the smaller man but he is unsure why because there is no audio in the dream. This slightly confuses him.  
Just before Lukas returned with the others the dream moves on to the accident itself. Matthias storms out of the house and crawls into a car with a man with a full head of silver hair beside him. He finds the silver hair slightly strange, especially since he can't see the passengers face. This worries him a little but he starts the car anyway. He appears to be chatting with the strange passenger when they come upon a 4 way stop sign. Matthias slows down but he doesn't completely stop. They are halfway across the intersection when Matthias notices the other car. The other car flies past the stop sign. It slams into the driver’s side of the car with the only audio in the entire dream, a sickening crunch. Matthias snaps awake with a panicked cry sitting straight up in the bed and shaking with a cold sweat beading down his brow as he begins to hyperventilate. Suddenly he hers feet pounding on the stairs and the door to his room swings open revealing a flushed and panicked looking Lukas  
"Are you ok?" He asks in a small voice as if almost afraid of the answer. The moment Matthias' gaze lands on Lukas he feels his body start to calm. It is a slow process but after a few moment he is calm enough to speak "I...I-I remember the accident...” He mumbles slowly breathing out a shaky sigh which is part relief because he remembered something. He shakily raises an arm and wipes his brow on his sleeve taking slow deep breathes to try and calm himself even more. A deep frown passes over Lukas' face as he  
Calms down as well. He steps into the room moving over to the bed leaning down and giving him a small hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offer not really sure what he is supposed to do. Matthias leans into the hug wrapping his arms around Lukas gratefully.  
"I-I don't know." He replies truthfully. He is unsure if he want to relive it again by speaking it. Lukas smiles a little glad that the hug seems to have soothed him  
"Alright. Do you want something to eat? And to meet my brothers?" He asks gently pulling away from the hug. Matthias nods lightly in response.  
"J-Ja... That would be nice."  
Lukas nods and stands leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen where two blondes and a silver haired boy are sitting at the table. Matthias examines them and decided that one of the blonde’s looks to happy and the other obviously has no opinions on anything. Then his gaze falls on the silver haired boy. Matthias has to stifle a gasp. In his dream he had not seen the face of his passenger. Just his hair color. Was it possible that this was the boy in the car with him? And if so why wasn't he injured like Matthias himself was?  
The boy looks slightly alarmed as Matthias scrutinizes him. Lukas just smiles at the silver haired boy and gesture to the happy blonde "this is Tino." He moves on to Mr. Blank face "this is Sverige Sve for short. Also called Berwald but you never actually called him by his name often." And then finally the silver haired boy "and this is Emil." Matthias may have imagined it but he swore that Lukas' voice was warmer when he spoke about Emil than the other two. He also notices that he introduces them as completely strangers not expecting him to remember them at all.  
Throughout the entire introduction Matthias couldn't keep his eyes off of Emil. Finally he gives into the urge and asks "were you in the car with me?" The boy jumps a little seeming startled  
"Umm n-no I wasn't.”  
"Oh, okay...sorry..." Matthias blushes a little turning away and taking a seat feeling a bit stupid for asking that. Luka on the other hand just gently pats his back.  
"Gilbert was in the car with you." He says lightly as he moves over toward the stove to start cooking a simple dinner for the five of them.  
"Gilbert?... Whose gilbert?" Matthias asks slightly bewildered. The name drew up a complete blank in his mind. He tried to fix the name to the silver head he remembered but that just made him remember the crash. "Is he ok?"  
Lukas continues to cook thinking for a moment before responding  
"Yes he is fine. He was in the hospital for a while bit he is out now and recovering stronger. He... I suppose you could say he was your best friend and drinking buddy."  
Matthias nods feeling unbelievable relieved to hear that his passenger was ok.  
"We can go see him later on if you are feeling up to it." Lukas offers as he continues to prepare the simple Danish meal.  
"Ja. I would like that."  
Luka just nods mixing ingredient before the boy named Tino starts to chatter. It seems to be completely random as If his goal is simply to keep the other man talking to him.  
Matthias chats with him but he feels a bit awkward not completely sure what all he should be talking about.  
Thankfully Tino takes care of this problem by coming up with all of the topics himself. This helps as Matthias relaxes and lets Tino do most of the talking only responding to direct questions.  
Eventually the meal is finished and Lukas sets the plate down in front of Matthias hoping the familiar dish would jog his memory a little. He then serves himself and the others before squeezing himself In-between the other four making it five and a four person table. Matthias smiles fondly at him and thanks him for the food but he waits for everyone else to have their plates before quietly starting to eat. They eat quietly as well the little chatter there is spoken in different languages and uttered softly as Lukas prefers. The atmosphere is very laid back and homey. As Matthias listens to the others talk about little nothing's he absorbs the scenario mentally sketching it in his head. He was suddenly reminded of the book he found in the dresser, and all if the journal entries. His fingers twitch and he realizes that it is from the urge to sketch them all or to take a picture of the scene. Unfortunately he didn't have the available tools to preform either of these actions.  
Lukas looks up noticing his different demeanor.  
"Do you need something?" He inquires lightly extracting himself from the table and walking over to gently touch his forehead checking for a fever. Matthias smiles softly at him his heart swelling at the almost constant worry this man seems to have for him.  
"Nej. I'm fine."  
"Ok but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Lukas commands before squeezing back into his seat and continuing his meal. Matthias nods in agreement.  
"Ok I will." He then continues eating as well finishing off the meal. They all finish their meal and retreat to their bedrooms. Emil goes to the room he spent his childhood in and Sve and Tino go into the guest room together.  
Matthias lets out a soft sigh of relief when they have left which has Lukas curiously gazing at him as he does the dishes. Matthias was thrilled to remeet everyone he really was! But now he just felt quite a bit drained. Matthias watches him do the dishes and is oddly calmed by the action. He wonders if he used to do this a lot. When Lukas is finished he offers him his hand and helps him up the stairs into the bedroom. Once there he begins to tidy up the room.  
"Do you want a shower?" Lukas asks as his hand brushes over the sketch journal. Matthias watches his hand for a moment before shaking his head.  
"Ja that would be nice."  
Lukas leads him into the adjoined bathroom and shows him how to work all the faucets and plugs. "If you need any help just call out ok? I will be in here cleaning." He gestures to the guest room. Matthias nods smiling again.  
"Alright. Tak."  
While Matthias is in the shower Lukas looks through the journal and decides that he should get him a camera and a sketchpad tomorrow. And maybe a new journal as well. Matthias is taking his shower slow and just relaxing under the hot stream. He is so distracted by his shower he doesn't even hear Lukas come in and leave fresh clothing on the counter. When he finishes he turns off the water climbing out and grabbing a towel drying himself off. He then gets dressed smiling at the gesture and walking out noticing Lukas engrossed in reading the journal.  
"Anything interesting in it?" He asks walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. Lukas jumps blushing and snapping the book closed having been reading a passage from the Kalmar union  
"Not really just a bunch of old history." He says lightly trying to remember that this isn't the same man he loves all those years ago.  
Matthias nods. "So that book is basically my life from before right?"  
"Essentially. It seems that the... Other you seemed to enjoy writing down every little thing that happened anywhere." Lukas responds slightly unsure how to state the words.  
"Well it's all still me right? I mean, I don't remember but it has got to be up here in my brain somewhere. I bet reading through that might help me remember too."  
"I suppose. Goodnight." Lukas says standing. "I hope you sleep well. I'm just in the next room if you need anything."  
"Can I read the book?"  
"Of course. After all it belongs to you."  
Matthias smiles watching him leave and then starts to read through the passages starting with the most recent. About an hour passes when he hears a knock on the door.  
"Ja?"  
The door open and the silver haired boy they called Emil peeks around the door "may I come in?" He questions. Matthias nods setting aside his book.  
"Ja sure."  
Emil enters taking a seat on the bed beside Matthias and glancing at the book.  
"Oh. What have you learned so far?"  
"Not much just some stuff when I was younger. I got to where we first found you though."  
"Well obviously there is some hope for you yet if you haven't freaked out about that book spanning centuries and the fact that there are more that go back further. Like a series."  
"I dunno... I somehow knew that I wasn't normal... I don't know how to explain it, but as soon as I started reading through the book it felt... Normal."  
"You are a country. Well kind of. You live a long as your country lives. You are Denmark."  
"Ja I figured it was something like that... I mean how else could I be alive for 2 thousand years?" Matthias laughs a little  
When he hears his laughter Emil gives a small smile. "Have you read the part where you are hopelessly in love?" He asks picking the book up and flipping through the pages.  
"Hopelessly in love? With who?" Matthias responds shocked. He hasn't read anything like that!  
Emil just smiles "who indeed? You will find out. If you have any questions and you’re uncomfortable asking Lukas you can ask me alright?"  
Matthias just looks at him becoming more confused by the second "why would I be uncomfortable asking Lukas?”  
Emil just smiles at him standing. As he walks out the door he calls out "good night brother." Leaving Matthias to sleep or read as he pleases.  
"Goodnight." He mumbles back picking the book up and reading to curious to go to sleep now. Matthias reads through the entire volume and towards the end there is a section dedicated to Lukas alone. Hi cheeks tinged red as he read through the passages now understanding Emil's cryptic comments. Matthias thought about how hard this must be for the small Norwegian man, after all if they were as close as this book depicted then it must torture the man to have him so close but remember nothing. He lays awake for a long time thinking it over and eventually falls into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning comes Lukas wakes up with a yawn and takes a shower before digging through some old boxes and finding an old camera and a sketch pad. Neither are of very high quality but they will do for now. Once he tracks down some pencils he makes his way over to Matthias' room. He knocks on the door and waits. When no answer is forthcoming he enters the room. When he sees the Dane still sleeping he quietly makes his way over to the bed and smiles down at him, even though he smiles a brief flash of pain sparks over his features he quickly shakes it off and instead He presses a light kiss to his forehead before leaving the camera an sketch pad on the nightstand and exiting the room heading downstairs to prepare breakfast and clean a little.  
Matthias doesn't wake until late in the morning. When he wakes he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, but he had been so engrossed in his book that he had to finish it. He gives a tired yawn sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he goes to stand he notices the sketch pad and camera on the nightstand. Sure that those hadn't been there when he fell asleep he picks them up examining them. He raises an eyebrow and heads out of the room calling out "Lukas?" as he searches for the quiet elusive man.  
"Yes?" is the response he hears from down the stairs. He sees Lukas turn the corner bringing him into view standing at the bottom of the stairs with a rag and some window cleaner "you called?" he asks. "I left you some breakfast on the table if you are still hungry."  
Matthias walks down the stairs until he comes level. Or as level as he can with the shorter man. He has the camera in one hand and the sketch pad in the other. "Did you leave these in my room?" he asks. He also wants to ask about the two of them but decided that now wasn't particularly the best of times.  
"Yes. I thought that you would like them. I heard that documenting things can make it easier. And not just like you did with the old journal. Everything new you see. Things that amaze you. Anything at all. I will go buy you a blank journal that you can put all the pictures in later." he says as he turns to continue cleaning.  
Matthias nodded his head in understanding. "Can you show me how to use this?" he asked holding up the camera. He wanted his first picture to be of the two of them, but he had no idea how to work the contraption.  
Lukas gives a small smile almost chuckling as he takes the camera from him and shows him how to use it before taking a quick picture of the surprised look on the Danes face. Matthias grins broadly after he takes the picture "I want to take one of us together." he said, wrapping an arm around Lukas' shoulders to pull him close, grinning at the camera as he took a Picture of them both. Lukas give him a small smile for the camera.  
"Sorry it's not very advanced. It's an old one I had laying around the house." he shrugs a little.  
"It’s fine. No, it perfect." Matthias smiles widely. "Oh... I wanted to ask you about something... From the book..." he say lightly almost like it isn't a big deal.  
Lukas suddenly feels a little nervous "yes?" he says leading him into the breakfast table setting him a plate.  
"I read the part about the Kalmar union." Matthias continues lightly, sitting at the table. "Were we together? I mean together romantically?..." he asks this nervously his face flushing he doesn't want to upset the other man.  
"For a while yes." Lukas answers slowly. "We broke up when I left the union. Emil told me you never really got per it but I don't know. We were never together after that." he says carefully.  
Matthias nodded feeling a bit better. At least Lukas didn't had to deal with losing his lover right? "So there was nothing between us before the accident? I just... I want to know where we stand you know?" he asked.  
Lukas smiles at him gently "we stand as we should. Two people who are getting to know each other. Remember? I told you that you don’t have to try to be as you were before."  
Matthias just sighed scuffing his hair a little. "Ja, Ja, I know I know... But I don't want to become someone new. I want to be Me." he said slouching back in his seat. He just wanted things to be how they were in the journal. Sure some of the memories were sad but there was an underlying sense of family and warmth. Matthias wanted that.  
Lukas smiles at him a little sadly. "You are you. Everything you were and are is still in there you don't have to work for it just relax and be yourself.  
Matthias frowned "but how can I be myself when I don't know what it means to be myself? All I've got to go on myself is a name and a book I've written in for the past two millennia! But nothing in the book tells me who I am. It just tells me what I've done with you guys." the words 'and mostly with you' go unspoken between the two men as Matthias runs a hand through his hair and down his face giving a tired sigh. "I just... It's just frustrating" Matthias grumbles looking away from the smaller man.  
"I know. But it will be ok. “Lukas says reassuringly "I've heard that reenacting things that have happened can help bring back memories. Maybe we can reenact some of the things we used to do together if you want to try that." Lukas then turns and starts to clean up the kitchen a stickler for making sure that everything was in its proper place. "And that's not the only book either. There are four more I believe we can go find them in storage if you would like. Sometimes when you were being really annoying you would leave a whole bunch of your stuff over here. When you never came to pick it up I ended up dumping all of it in the storage shed out back. I'm pretty sure the other journals are out there."  
"But will those book be any more useful than the one I already have? I mean, I feel like I'm reading someone else's life going through those passages, someone who had been through good times and through hell with the people he cared about! And I have got nothing. ... I’m just an empty brain with the same name as the person who wrote the book..." Matthias almost growled out as he poked the food on his plate with the fork. The more he thought about his situation the more depressed over it he became. But he just didn't know what else to think about. He didn't have anything else in his brain to occupy himself with. Lukas looks worried as he washes the morning’s dishes he has no idea how to respond.  
"Maybe you should change your name then? Completely start all over? I'm sorry I really don't know how to help you. Gilbert might. He has raised a child with amnesia before."  
"But I don't want to start all over! What if I do? And I make this great this great life, and then suddenly I get all of my old memories back? How am I supposed to know what to do with myself then? I can't just forget my new life, but I couldn't just ignore my old one as well." Matthias said a bit of irritation in his voice. Not that he was irritated at Lukas. He was grateful for all of the help he was giving him. He was just so frustrated with the situation and confused and it was driving him nuts.  
Lukas feels crushing defeat settle over his chest before he shakes it off with an idea. "Are you finished eating?"  
"Ja." Matthias answers moodily.  
"Good. Let's go learn how to play the cello."  
"What?" Matthias looks confused at the sudden change of subject.  
"It will help come on." Lukas leads him up the stairs an into Matthias' bedroom pulling the cello down from the stand and patiently showing him how to sit in the chair. He then showed him what note was what and told him to practice these notes patterns that he had written down on the pages before exiting the room leaving Matthias to practice. He then made his way down the hall to Sve and Tinos room. The door was open so he just entered. They were sitting on the be chatting softly to each other, but the moment Sve looks up and sees the darkness in Lukas' eyes he stands pulling him close to his chest and for the first time since the Kalmar union, Lukas cried.  
Eventually Lukas cries himself out and he thanks Sve before leaving him to take care of a shocked Tino. Lukas then returns to Matthias who proudly shows him the note patterns. Lukas adjusts how he is holding his bow a little but praises him before asking "I'm going to the store. I can get your new journal while I'm out. Do you want to come with me?"  
Matthias nods standing and returning the cello to its upright position on its stand "Ja I think I'll come. It might help to get out of the house for a while..."  
Lukas nods on agreement before leading him downstairs grabbing his keys and leading him out to the car. Matthias hesitates a little before getting into the car. Now that he remembered the accident he was increasingly wary of getting into a car. Once in he buckles himself in quickly, wanting to be as safe and secure as possible for being in a moving death box.  
Lukas gets in as well and as they pull out they see Emil waving at them from the garden. Matthias gives a small wave back. Lukas doesn't speak and he turns the music up In order to discourage talking. Instead Lukas muses on things he wished he had done. His biggest regret was not accepting Matthias proposals and all of his declarations of love before it was too late to do so. Though if Matthias ever got his memory back there was no way he was going to admit that. Once in town the go in and out a couple of stores collecting groceries and other essentials before heading into an art store "here. You can pick out your new journal here" Lukas comments absently leaving Matthias alone to look at the blank books as Lukas collects things for a different project he is working on. Matthias nods and finds a very simple black leather bound journal, he Waite for Lukas to return and when he did he handed it to him,  
"I like this one."  
Lukas nods putting it in the basket "do you need anything else?" he gestures around the store.  
Matthias shook his head "Nej. I don't think so." he replied docile.  
Lukas nods and purchases the books along with quite a few other items that Matthias didn't know the functions of. As they drove him Lukas thought about the trip. Throughout the entire thing Matthias had simply followed along behind Lukas. Much like a child follows their mother. At this point he might as well be a child. He had no idea how to survive on his own. Lukas almost laughs when he realizes that he had been very kind to the other man. He hadn't snapped at him once and he had fallen into the role of a mother almost automatically. He supposed that it aw because even before the accident being around Matthias had been like taking care of a big overly hyperactive child. So he supposed that now it really wasn't that different. They make it back home safely and Lukas carries the bags into the kitchen, Matthias following close behind, and starts to put the groceries away. Matthias watches him for a minute before speaking.  
"Anything I can help with...?" he asked. He really wanted to help his friend, even if he really didn't know what he was doing.  
"Sure." Lukas say gently showing him where everything goes in the kitchen. "Thanks."  
Matthias smiled as he helped thrilled that he wasn't completely useless. "You’re welcome." he says a hint of his old happiness back in his voice.  
Once they finished putting everything away Lukas begins to teach him how to cook and to follow recipes and what to do if Matthias ever needs to few himself while he is gone. They spend the rest of the day cooking and experimenting. Eventually the other three boys come into the room and help out showing Matthias various simple foods from all of their countries. They enjoy eating the food thy make as well. As the day progress's Lukas' small smile comes back to his face. Matthias studiously learned everything he could about cooking, knowing it would be important for him once he went back to living on his own. He doubted Lukas or any of the others would want to babysit him for much longer. He also figured his newfound ignorance of the world must've been hard for them to deal with almost as much as it was for him. Matthias spent realize that Lukas will probably never actually let him go home but keep him here where Lukas can monitor his progress. After their impromptu lessons which extend past dinner time the five boys move into the living room. Four of them have various stacks of paperwork. Lukas' is bigger than the others for he is doing Matthias country work as well as his own. They all fall silent, every now and then one of them will speak up asking the others there different opinions on things. Matthias sat in silence as he watched them all work, not really knowing what to do. He looked at the stacks of paper Lukas was working on, frowning a bit at how big it was. He figured it must have been his paperwork, since obviously he couldn't do much with it. He felt bad for Lukas. Because of his new handicap, the smaller man had to do a bunch of extra work in addition to taking care of him. He realized just how useless he was, slouching back in his seat, and a thoughtful frown on his face. Matthias watches them work some more the feeling of guilt continuing to grow inside of him. Eventually the others retire to bed leaving Lukas and himself the only two in the room "is there anything I can do to help?" Matthias asked just wanting to do something to help him. At this point anything to help would be better than being a complete waste of space. Luka smiles at him gently "no thank you. Unless you want to make me a cup of coffee." he says sweetly not showing how tired he is not wanting Matthias to feel bad about him doing his work.  
Matthias nodded eagerly and headed to the kitchen making his coffee. He instinctively makes Lukas' coffee black while adding creamer to his own. When he brings it back Lukas thanks him and stares down at the coffee shocked. How did Matthias know how he drank his coffee? Watching him closely he continued his work until deciding they should retire to bed. The days pass much the same, they get up, they eat breakfast, they have their cello lessons, they eat lunch, they do whatever chores need to be done, they also have various reenactments for Matthias memories, little progress is made, sometimes they have impromptu lessons, much progress is made, they eat dinner, and then the four do their paperwork with Matthias watching until the retire with Lukas and Matthias continuing to sit-in the living room until Lukas decides to retire as well. Sve watches closely for the depression and darkness to appear in Lukas' eyes and when he notices it he pulls the other man aside and holds him while he cries. Unfortunately no one is there to do the same for Matthias. Instead Matthias copes by taking pictures of everything obsessively and drawing. He takes pictures of everything new that he sees and obsessively fills his new journal with new memories and musings on his old pictures and sketches still center around his family as he is oddly drawn to them. He also finds that he is terrified of them leaving him though he can’t figure out why. He quickly fills the new journal and before long they have to buy a new one. One night Lukas had worked himself to hard and when Matthias returned from the kitchen with the cups of coffee he sees the smaller man asleep his head on his arms paperwork strewn all over the floor. Sighing Matthias picks up the paperwork sitting it on a small table before picking up Lukas and carrying him to his bed. He laid Lukas down and tucked him in almost lovingly.   
The months pass much in this similar fashion. They would get up Eat breakfast, practice the cello, do whatever chores needed to be done, eat lunch, partake in random lessons and various reenactments of the past, eat dinner, do their paperwork, and then the others would go to bed leaving Matthias to make Lukas coffee and watch him until they retire as well. While Matthias does so he reaches a conclusion. He being here just isn't good for the smaller man and I there is anything he doesn't want to do its hurt Lukas. He goes downstairs and finds a blank piece of paper and wrote out a note  
Dear Lukas,  
I'm writing this because I came to a realization today while you all were working. Until I remember things, I don't belong here. It's obvious I'm just making things harder on you. You shouldn't have to do all of my work AND babysit me. And that's why I'm leaving. Until I remember things, I'm just going to make it harder for you. When I remember everything, I will come back. Don't worry about me, I'll manage on my own. You just keep doing what you were doing when I was still asleep. I promise I'll come back when things are back to normal.  
Much love, Matthias  
Once he had finished the note he stuck it on the stack of papers Lukas had been working on. He grabbed his new journal, his camera and his sketch pad. And his old journal and stuffed them all into one of the old bags that Lukas had brought all of his luggage here with. He also packed a few changes of clothes. He then pulled on his scarf and his coat, breathing out a weary sigh he headed out of the house he wanted to call home to go out on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lukas awakes in the morning he is shocked to find himself in his own bed having been sure he fell asleep downstairs. But Lukas accepts it having had much weirder things happen to him. Like finding a banshee in his front yard... Pushing the thought out of his head he stands and dresses before padding down the stairs and starting on breakfast. He finishes and sets out five plates on the counter and cleans the dishes waiting for the others to wake. But he forgets that his siblings are pretty lazy. When he finishes the dishes with no sign of them he sighs and dries his hands with the intent of going and waking them up. As he leaves the kitchen he notices the messy stack of papers on the stand. Sighing again he goes over and starts to organize them. He notices a paper that doesn't belong and picks it up. He reads over the note and his face pales and he swears he feel his heart stop. He stands in shock for a moment before panicking and running up the stairs slamming Matthias' bedroom door open. When he sees that he is really gone he feels the tears threateningly warm at the corner of his eyes. Lukas then rushes down the hall to Sve and Tinos room throwing the door open shocking both men awake. As they groggily sit up Lukas shoves the note into Berwald’s hand and Sve reaches for his glasses before reading over the note. Tino leans onto his lovers at to read the note as well. When they finish they look up at Lukas faces twin mirrors of the shock that drained out of Lukas' when the depression hit. Sve reached out his arms in an attempt to hold the smaller man but Lukas pulls away and grabs the note retreating downstairs. Sve glances at Tino questioningly and Tino nods as the quickly dress and follow him down the stairs. By this point Lukas has already showed Emil the note. The youngest of the family had graced the house with a few choice words that earned him a smack from Lukas. But Lukas still says nothing. He then grabs his keys and heads out the door the others following close behind. They head into town and Lukas rents them all cars and they separate to start searching for the stubborn man. Lukas scours the main roads and when Matthias doesn't turn up he heads into the alley ways searching desperately and praying that he hasn't taken the bus or something out of town. Halfway through the day Lukas decides to report him missing. Sadly the police just laugh at him saying that he has probably run off to be with a different woman and "sorry honey." Lukas tries to explain that first, he isn't a girl, and second, they aren’t married. Thy don't listen to him and he tries once again to explain that he has amnesia and doesn't know how to survive on his own. He needs help. They still don't listen. In frustration Lukas leaves the station and begins to search again periodically calling the others. But none of them have any luck. Lukas eventually has to pull over and the tears come again. 'Why would he think I wanted him gone? I did my best to take care of him! But it's never enough. I'm never enough. Doesn't he know that I can't go back to doing what I did while he slept because all I did was sit beside him in that to bright hospital room an pray for him to wake up! That idiot!' he sobs into the wheel before deciding that he will put up flyers. Like missing dog posters. He goes home and has them printed out before hanging them up that night and calling the news stations as well paying a lot of money to have his picture and information posted.  
Finally he decides that there is nothing he can do but wait. So he decides to go to an old park that holds many memories.  
After Matthias left the house he wandered around for quite a while trying to figure out what to do. He was cold. And it was dark so he was tired as well. He wished he could have waited until morning to leave but he needed the extra time to get good and lost before they realized he was gone. Eventually his legs become too tired for him to move anymore and he drags himself into an alley between what looked like apartments and sat down. He pulls out his old journal reading through it a little before writing in the new one. Before too long exhaustion overtook him and he feel asleep seated in the alleyway the book resting on his lap. Morning dawns bright and early as it always does in the Norwegian summer and the world awakens around them. While the four boys are searching for Matthias a young girl opens the back door of her apartment yawning. She stops and stares at the sleeping man in the alley.  
"Hello?" she calls out unsure what to do. "Are you ok? Sir?"  
Matthias stirred awake at the sound of the girls voice, looking around tiredly "oh...uh...ja? I'm fine." he replies giving a big yawn as he runs the sleep out of his eyes. She glances around the alley wondering if he is a drunkard. But he doesn't seem hung over she decides.  
"Would you like to come in? You can use the bed in here instead of the ground."  
"Nej. Tak... I don't want to bother you...” Matthias replies lightly as he shakes his head. The girl raises an eyebrow at the Danish words mixed in with the Norwegian ones. Luckily she had studied it a little in school and understood him. But only simple words. After all it had been a high school foreign language so she hadn't studied too hard.  
"Oh please. I don't mind. I couldn't leave you out here on the ground"  
Matthias smiled softly and nodded standing up and grabbing his bag. "Tak... I appreciate it."  
She just smiles and leads him into the apartment and to the spare room. She gestures to the bed before swirling out and coming back with a cup of hot herbal tea.  
Matthias quietly sat on the bed still feeling exhausted. He sets his bag beside him and smiled back up at the young girl taking the tea and sipping it. "Tak. Your very kind." he comments. She smiles at him  
"I would hope you would do the same for me if I needed help."  
"If I had a place I definitely would." he chuckles a little.  
"Stay as long as you need to. As long as you don't try to kill me or anything alright?"  
"I promise I won't."  
"Good. My name is Kaja. Just call if you need anything."  
"I'm Matthias. And Tak... Again."  
She leaves heading for her living room as he lays down on the bed with a weary sigh. He soon fell asleep still very tired from his early morning wanderings.  
Later on that day she wakes him by shaking his shoulder. He stirs awake yawning sitting up and looking at her "ja?"  
She pulls out the paper and hands it to him. "Someone is looking for you." the paper is a picture of his face a short description and a phone number. "These started popping up everywhere around lunch time and you have even been reported missing. So whoever is trying to find you really wants to find you."  
Matthias frowned as he read over the paper then let out a heavy sigh. "I left him a note. I'm not missing." he grumbles standing. "I better go then...don't tell anyone I was here okay?" he asks her as he grabs his bag. She looks slightly shocked before reaching out and holding onto his arm.  
"Are you in trouble? Do you need help? Are you running from him because he hurts you?" she asks seriously.  
Matthias smiles at her feeling warm at how worried and upset she sounds. He peels her hands off gently "nej. Not at all. He is very nice to me. It's just... I cause him a lot of trouble, and I left so I wouldn't bother him."  
She looks back at the paper "well it looks like he would rather you be bothering him. I won't tell anyone your here but you have to stay ok? Maybe I can help you."  
"Nej. I don't want to bother you either. I'll be fine on my own really." he replies slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you for letting me use the bed and the cup of tea. I really appreciate it."  
Her eyes narrow. "If you don't stay I will call him right now and tell him what direction you have gone." she says as she pulls out her phone starting to dial the number on the flyer. Matthias frowned deeply  
"But why? I'm nothing special. Why do you want me to stay?"  
"You need help. If I don't help you then when I need help no one will help me." she states simply. "You can tell me what's wrong and why you feel like a burden and we can try to fix it so you can go back to this man who seems so worried."  
"But I don't need help though." Matthias sighed running a hand down his face. "Nothing is wrong, at least nothing that anyone else can help with. It's something I have to do on my own. That's why I left him." he said not really wanting to explain that he had amnesia.  
"Everybody needs help sometimes. And it seems that this is one of those times for you. Why don’t you tell me what's wrong and we can work through It." she insists.  
"I have amnesia. And there's no way to make the memories come back. I just have to wait for them to come and I can't stand being a burden on Lukas because he has to do my work and then babysit me like some pathetic invalid!" Matthias explained with an exasperated sigh. "So I left. That's one less burden he has to deal with. And I told him I would come back when my memories returned."  
She nods thoughtfully. "Alright. We can start looking for tricks to bring your memories back!" Matthias sighed softly.  
"Look. I appreciate your help but it's something that I've got to do on my own..." He says lightly not wanting to offend her.  
Her cheeks puff up. "I had a brother who disappeared maybe If someone had helped him I would have him today. I don't want your friend to be thinking that in a year or so please at least stay here." She pleads.  
"I wouldn't just disappear though. I care about Lukas too much. He is too important. But I can't keep living like a child being helped by people out of pity. I'm an adult and I need to figure it out on my own." Matthias explained "please. I need to do this on my own."  
She frowns obviously not thrilled with the idea of him being alone "well if you insist. But if you ever need a place to stay you can come here. Or if you’re hungry or anything. I have heard that if you visit the places that you used to love your memories will return." She says quickly as she packs him a bag of food handing it to him. Matthias smiles gently as he takes the bag. "Thank you for everything." He said giving her a gently hug. "If I ever need anything I will let you know. And once I remember things I will definitely tell you."  
"Tak... Here take a blanket as well it get cold and I don't know where you will be when night falls." She says handing him a blanket. "Come see me soon! Good luck!"  
"Tak. I will see you soon I promise." He said stuffing the things in his bag so they are easier to carry. He then heads out the back door into the alleyway to continue on his way. Matthias wanders around the entire day trying to keep out of sight. It's not that he didn’t want to spend time with Lukas or the others. He definitely enjoyed their company. But he didn’t want to be so useless. He wanted to help but without his memories he was about as helpful as a clumsy child. He didn’t want to cause more trouble for Lukas because of it. When night falls he stops on an infrequently used path in the park, sitting down against a tree taking out his new journal and writing about his day and Kaja. Unknown to Matthias this was the same tree that he and Lukas use to sit under when they were younger and very much in love. It was a strange place to have a small wooded park but Lukas had made sure it was preserved and some unknown force had pulled Matthias to the spot. Matthias pulled the blanket from the bag and wrapped it around his shoulders, then started writing in his journal again including the strange pull to the tree he had. He then got out his sketch pad and drew the scene around him. Lukas is also pulled to the same tree that night. When he gets there he stops short gazing at the man underneath the tree.  
"Matthias." He call softly. "Why are you here?"  
Matthias looked up from his drawings seeing Lukas there shocked him. "I.. Uh... I don't know..." He replied honestly. Lukas' face falls in disappointment who had temporarily hoped that he had remembered.  
"Oh. I see. May I join you here? This is one of my favorite places to come and think... And I have a lot to think about."  
Matthias nodded lightly "go ahead...” He replied softly. He was expecting Lukas to yell at him for leaving, his calm behavior was almost unnerving. Lukas settles in beside him and leans his head on Matthias' shoulder like they uses to do. Lukas tries to hold back his tears and stay strong in front of Matthias like he has been so far but he can feel his will, and his control, start to crumble. Matthias frowned worriedly looking down at him "Lukas...? Are you ok?" He asked gently, carefully draping the blanket around the smaller man as well. Lukas gives a small sniffle.  
"Y-yeah. I I'm fine. I think." Lukas responds as the unwelcomed tears start to fall he cuddles closer to Matthias' body heat to be closer to him. Like they used to be. Matthias frowned more, setting the sketchbook down and pulling Lukas into a firm hug "undskyld" he mumbles softly. He never meant to make Lukas cry! He just wanted to reduce his stress and not be a burden to him. But it seemed like all he did was make things worse.  
"Why? It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Never. You never deserved this. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. Please forgive me." Lukas whimpers wrapping his arms around himself to try and prevent himself from shaking.  
Matthias looks shocked at the beg for forgiveness "that doesn't mean it's your fault! You didn't get drunk and go driving. You didn't hit my car. All you've done is try to help me, and I was stupid and threw that away. I thought I was just making things harder for you..." Matthias said holding Lukas close to his chest not willing to let him go.  
"I was mad at you that night." Lukas admits quietly. "I sent you out to get away from me and you ended up in the hospital." He buries his face in his chest. "I was so afraid when you left that you would leave again."  
"I... I promised I'd come back though... I just... I couldn't stand sitting around watching all of you guys work and I'm just a pathetic lump on a log who can't do anything for himself...” Matthias sighed heavily.  
Lukas looks up at him with watery eyes. "Never useless. If you want to help so badly I will teach you. I just didn't want you to have to worry. And the others flew here from their homes just to see you with their own eyes and make sure you are still with us."  
"But how am I supposed to help with my work? I don't have a clue about politics or what's good for my country. All I do is make things worse..." Matthias grumbled, "no matter what, until I get my memories back I'm just going to make things harder for you."  
Anger flails in his eyes and Lukas pulls away looking at him angrily. "Stop saying that! You were and still are the best damn thing that had ever happened to me! If you keep running off I'm going to go crazy! I need you to much! And I told you we can work through this together! Or if you prefer to do it alone, fine. I can accept that. But you have to come home. Because I will always be waiting for you!" Lukas stops shocked at everything he just revealed and turns away from him embarrassed. Matthias frowned hanging his head.  
"I-I'm sorry...” He mumbled. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He stays with Lukas and feels like he is a waste of space or, he leaves and drives that most precious person to tears. He just wanted things to be back the way they were before the accident. Suddenly an idea sparked in his brain. Although it would be radical and risky... Oh well he didn’t have to tell Lukas what it was.  
“Lukas I-I'm going to try something, but I need you to promise me something." Lukas looks up at him and nods.  
"What can I help with?" He inquires shifting a little and tilting his head to the side to better see the other man.  
"I just need you to promise that no matter what, you'll always be there for me when I wake up." Matthias said seriously putting away his things in his bag. Lukas nods his head.  
"Always. I can sleep on the floor by your bed if you want me to." Lukas responds equally serious as he stands and offers Matthias a hand to stand as well. Matthias nods softly and took his hand standing.  
"Here. Take this home for me ok? I've got someone I need to talk to before I head back." Matthias said handing Lukas his bag. Lukas nods.  
"Promise you’re coming home?" He insists almost like a small child a soon as he says it Lukas is shocked by the ironic role reversal of Matthias being the adult and himself needing the comforting. He shakes his head to clear it of such embarrassing thoughts and turns to hear the answer.  
"I'll be home soon. And when I do, everything will be better." Matthias replied with a confident grin. Leaning down he pecked Lukas' lips. "Now go home." He said his cheeks flushed a bit red from the kiss. Lukas had stood still and accepted the kiss before nodding his head in understanding and turning stiffly and walking away trying not to panic at the thought of letting him out of his sight. Matthias watched him head out before heading back over to Kaja's house and knocking on the door. A minute of so passes before she opens the door rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"Oh it's you again. Come on in." She says stepping back to let him enter the house. "How can I help you?"  
Matthias stepped in, smiling lightly. "I wanted to come say goodbye. I think I found a way to get my memories back, but I may not remember my new ones. So I didn't want to do it until I could thank you for all of your help."  
She nods looking around for his journal which he sent home with Lukas, "you wrote about me right? In your journal? Make sure you write down my address so you remember ok? Do you need anything before you go? Perhaps a ride?"  
Matthias smiles more. "I already wrote everything down, but I wanted to tell you that in person first." He said giving her a hug. She hugged him back almost desperately. “But at this point, I don't need anything. I will be sure to visit you again once everything is fixed." He said as he released her.  
She waves goodbye to him as he walks away. Matthias waves back as he left. He walked down the street back toward Lukas' house but stopped a few blocks away standing at a street corner, waiting for something. When he spotted a large SUV rolling down the street he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, mentally reminding himself that his plan was going to work. When the SUV got close enough marathons stepped off of the curve and into the path of the vehicle. The driver slammed on the brakes but Matthias had timed it to well. The car slammed into him going at least 40 mph, nearly shattering his left leg and arm. His head slammed against the vehicle hard splitting his head open and knocking him unconscious almost instantly. His body was thrown a good ten feet before hitting the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop in a heap in the middle of the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence. The blessed silence of the Norwegian night at 2 a.m. The silence of walking home feeling more at peace then he had felt in months. Matthias had promised. There was no way he would go and do something stupid right? The walk home only took about an hour. It was cold and Lukas entered the house quickly. Upon entering the house he saw the others sitting on the couch waiting for him. Emil had fallen asleep against the arm rest and Tino was dozing off in Berwald’s arms. Sve just looked up at him and smiled encouragingly. Sve didn't like to talk much but then again neither did Lukas. This helped them a lot with their silent communication. The two could have an argument and resolve it and find a solution without ever saying a word. When Sve tilted his head questioningly 'did you find him? Is he ok?' was the question this night. Lukas' small smile answered him 'everything is going to be better now. He promised.' Lukas then retreated up to his bedroom taking a shower and relaxing but waiting for Matthias to come in the door downstairs. It's around two hours later that his phone goes off. He had started to doze off so it takes him a moment to locate the device. Without looking at the caller ID he answers the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello. Is this Lukas bondevick speaking?"  
"... Yes. And who is this."  
"My name is Krystjana. I am a nurse up at memorial hospital. You are listed as the emergency contact for Matthias Kohler. Is this correct?"  
"Yes. I am. Is he ok?"  
"I'm sorry to inform you that he was in a vehicular accident about an hour ago. He is in the hospital here."  
"... Is he ok? Is he conscious?"  
"He is slipping in and out of consciousness but he seems pretty stable."  
"I see. What exactly happened?"  
"It appears he stepped out in front of an SUV. We are unsure of the reason why as his alcohol level was zero."  
"... I see and has he said anything?"  
"No not yet he doesn't seem to be able to speak."  
"Thank you. I will be up there in a few minutes."  
"Thank you very much. And I'm sorry."  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
Once he hangs up the phone he throws it across the room and it smashes into the wall. He sighs walking over and picking it back up. He is trying to keep calm but the panic is slowly starting to catch up with him. Why? Why would he do that? He thought he was going to make it better not try and fucking kill himself! Was he not good enough? Lukas moved into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He took a deep breath pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind and took his keys heading for the door. He thought about waking the others but decided to let them sleep. He would call them in the morning. Let them be at peace for a little longer.  
The drive to the hospital is silent as well. But no longer is the silence peaceful but tense you can almost feel it. He doesn't cry. It hasn't helped him up until this point do he doubts that it will help him now. Instead he meditates. It succeeds in keeping him calm until he reaches the hospital. He parks and sits there looking up at the building. He can see the emergency lights flashing over by the bay and he can see what appears to be a family sitting outside the front crying. He prays that isn't a premonition for where his family is headed. He gets out and calmly walks up to the hospital and past the sobbing family. The little white haired boy looks up athwart Lukas presumes is the mother, a blond woman.  
"Momma. Why isn't daddy coming home?" the child asks as he walks past. The woman starts to cry harder and is enveloped by what seems to be her brother. Lukas shudders and quickens his pace entering the hospital and sighing in relief to be away from the broken family. He looks around and goes up to the desk getting the directions to the desired room. After a bit of confusion and convincing that yes he is actually family and yes he is allowed, until finally he is on his way.  
He walks through the halls watching many different scenes of varying degrees of grief and relief. Then he sees a girl open a door looking haggard. He isn't sure why but he is compelled to stop. When he glances at her she gives a tired smile glancing over her shoulder at the room she exited.  
"Who are you here for?" she asks lightly.  
He just stares at her for a moment. "My friend Matthias." he answers "and you?" he isn't sure why he stops to talk to her.  
"My boyfriend." she lightly smiles.  
"Oh. Why is he here?"  
"He is in a coma. Has been for a few months. About an hour ago he was responding to sounds so they called me. I had hoped he would awaken."  
Lukas is startled by the happiness that fills her eyes when she says this.  
"But he didn't wake up. Why are you so happy?"  
"Because he had made progress. So there is hope that he will awake. When things like this happen you have to grab onto what you can even if it's small. Otherwise you will always be depressed." she says lightly smiling at him. "Do you remember to celebrate the small things?"  
Lukas is silent as he stares at her. No he didn't. He tried to be supportive. But he never celebrated Matthias' progress's small or large. He knew Matthias loved attention of the positive kind. Is that what he was doing wrong?  
"No. No I don't. Thank you." he turns away from her and continues down the hall entering Matthias' room.  
When the car pulled to a stop after hitting Matthias a woman tumbled out screaming. She was already on the phone with the authorities giving then there position and checking on his condition. "He is breathing!" she exclaims. "Ohmygod! Are you ok?" she asks bending down beside him not sure what to do. Matthias eyes slowly peak open though he is still unresponsive to her voice. His vision was blurred and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He stared up at the sky a blank look in his eyes. It's not long before the ambulance gets there and one of the paramedics bend over him.  
"Can you hear me son?" he asks as they strap him onto the board and load him into the ambulance attempting to stabilize his condition. Matthias is still unresponsive though, his blurry vision blacking in and out but his eyes were still open and staring blankly ahead of him. He was fully aware of the pain he was in and his surroundings, but he found himself unable to move or speak or ever just to move his eyes. They rush him to the hospital and are unable to find identification on him. Thankfully someone recognizes him from the news and pulls up the attached name on the records. They discover that it is indeed Matthias Kohler and are able to alert the emergency contact on the page.  
Lukas arrives in the room just as they finish setting him up. Lukas flinches back from the horrible sight his friend makes laid out on the bed in such a manner. Again. Matthias' eyes remain open although he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. Lukas reaches over and closes his eyes because that's not good for the retinas. It was a few hours later when he was finally stable enough that he was able to stay awake, but still found it hard to move or communicate. Although now he was now able to open his eyes and glance around without moving his head. He looks over at Lukas who is watching him closely for small improvements, and locks eyes with him. Lukas immediately feels the weight of the gaze and is beside him in a moment’s time bending over the bed and taking his good hand in his own and says "if you can understand me just give my hand a light squeeze ok?" Matthias continues to stare at him concentrating on the command Lukas gave him. It takes a few minutes and Lukas almost gives up hope but then Matthias' hand twitches in Lukas' before barely squeezing it. Lukas' whole body relaxes before a very pissed off look comes over his face. "The fuck were you thinking? Seriously? You promised me you would come home! Instead I get a call from the hospital saying that you had been in an accident! Again! And you wondered why I didn't want to leave you!"  
Matthias just stared at him, unable to respond the way he desired to. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. Using his finger he tapped onto the hand that was holding his. It wasn't a random pattern but a very specific one. Morse code. He tapped out. 'Norge. I'm fine.'  
Lukas’ eyes widen in shock. "What did you just call me?" he says. Because Matthias hadn't used that nickname since before the first accident and he hadn't used Morse code either. Though when they were little they had made their own that they had used constantly. Eventually they had learned the acceptable Morse code along with their childhood taps. Lukas decides that the girl was right. Little accomplishments. So he lets the hope swell in his chest. His instinct is to quell it. Not to get to excited. But he fights it as he waits for his response.  
'I called you Norge because that is who you are.' Matthias tapped out confidently, a very small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Lukas tries hard not to let the traitorous tears fill his eyes again.  
"You remember?" Lukas says very quietly his eyes searching Matthias' face desperately for any signs of recognition.  
'JA. I remember.' Matthias tapped. He then gave his hand a much firmer squeeze. 'I told you it would work.' he tapped after. A faint chuckle rumbles in his chest though the sound doesn't make it out.  
Lukas' eyes go wide. "You got hit by a car on fucking purpose!" he shrieks. The sound is much different from his earlier angry hissing. If Matthias could flinch or run away he would have been out of there. But he still couldn't move. But then Lukas squeezes his hand back as he allows happiness to flood through his body.  
'I am sorry. I figured a blow to the head made me forget so a blow to the head would make me remember' Matthias tapped out. 'Breaking a few bones is worth my memories.'  
Lukas eyes narrow as he forces himself to calm back down. "Next time just ask me to hit you ok? Because I will. I most definitely will. Hmm. I wonder if I should tell Gilbert to throw Ludwig in front of a car in order to heal his amnesia."  
'I didn't want you to feel bad about hitting me if it didn't work.' Matthias tapped. Luka gives a "humph" and Matthias slowly opened his mouth in an attempt to speak for himself. But all that comes out is a strangled gasping noise.  
"Well at least you can move your mouth now." Lukas says optimistically. He had decided to take the woman's words to heart and celebrating the small things. "Can you feel it?"  
"...J..ja..." Matthias croaks out faintly as he gives Lukas' hand another firm squeeze a little shocked by the others enthusiasm. Lukas gets a very gentle smile on his face as he lifts a hand to move his hair out of his face before bending down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lip. Matthias smiled faintly as he kisses him back. He was in a lot of pain but damn was it worth it. To have Lukas bent over him kissing him as if he loved him. As If Matthias is aware of his pain he pulls away and soothes down his hair. He then straightens and glances at the drop I.V.  
"How are you feeling right now?"  
"H..hurts.." Matthias replies faintly. He had decided that he didn't like being tough and pretending that he wasn't in pain. Lukas nods and leans over the bed turning up the I.V. Drip.  
"I will be here so don't worry ok? And don't fight the sleepiness ok? It will help you to heal quicker alright?"  
Matthias nodes lightly. As the medicine starts to kicks in he felt his eyes growing heavy, and it wasn't long before he was out like a light.  
Lukas pulls out his own journal and begins to write as he awaits for the hour to pass and the man’s body beside him to heal.


	7. Chapter 7

After those three weeks were gone and history Matthias was finally, finally released from the hospital and free to go home. His left wrist was still in a cast and his left foot was in a boot. He had a brace on his left elbow and his left knee just to give him some extra support and he was also given a cane to help with his walking. If it had been any of the other Nordics there would have been many jokes made by Matthias about that person being old and needing a cane but as it was he just kept them to himself knowing Lukas probably wouldn't appreciate it. Lukas helps him out of the room carrying the box of various books and magazines he had accumulated over the three week period and led him out of the room. He helped him down to the car and deposited the box in the backseat before making sure Matthias was in the car comfortably.   
"Here we go again." he mutters under his breath when he thinks Matthias isn't listening. But Matthias does here and he lets out a low chuckle as he carefully climbs into the car. "Ja, I'm gettin a sense of Deja vu here." he said his usual stupid grin plastered across his face. Lukas hasn't told him this yet and he probably never will but when he first saw that smile return to his face he was filled will relief. And he almost can't help but smile when he sees it.  
"Well the others are at home waiting for us so we should head out." Lukas says as he climbs into the driver’s seat.  
"Can we stop by someplace first? I want to go say hello to someone." Matthias asked hopefully as he leaned his cane against the seat and made himself comfortable. Lukas looks confused for a minute, who does Matthias know who lives in Norway? But he nods his head in agreement anyway.  
"Yeah. Sure. Where do they live?" he inquires as he pulls onto the street carefully checking everything. Matthais gave him the address glad he didn't lose any of the new memories so he hadn't forgotten. The address he gives him isn't very far away so he pulls up to the apartment complex shortly.   
"Do you want me to help you up there?" Lukas offers gently.  
"Nej. I've got it. I will just be a couple of minutes." Matthais responded as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car grabbing his cane and hobbling to the front door steadily. He pauses for a breath before knocking on it. The door opens and Kaja states at him blankly for a moment before it clicks in her mind who he is. She smiles brightly.   
"You came back! I was really worried!"   
Matthais smiles just as wide and bright as she does and leans on his cane. "Ja I was a bit tied up for a while but everything is back to normal now memories and all." he said his smile, if possible, growing wider. She jumps up and down clapping happily for him.  
"So you returned to the young man who was so worried about you right?"  
Matthais nodded. "Ja. He is in the car out front. I'm not allowed to drive for a while." he said laughing at her enthusiasm.  
"Well I should think not!" she exclaims looking him over. "I'm not even going to ask what you did because you probably won't tell me but, be good now ok? And don't forget to visit me again soon alright? Don't be a stranger!" Matthais grins and gives her a big one armed hug that makes her squeal with laughter.   
"I will be by soon I promise." he said then waved before heading back out to the car.  
Lukas had watched curiously from the car and decide not to ask. When he gets back into the car "are you ready to go home now?"  
Mathias nodded, getting in and buckling himself in. "Ja, I'm ready."  
They drive to the house and everyone welcomes him warmly. Mathias greeted everyone with hugs, and just to mess with Berwald gave him a big kiss on the corner of his mouth. Lukas pulls him up the stairs to the spare bedroom taking a deep breath "I have a welcome home present for you."  
He then followed Lukas up the stairs. "Ja, what is it?" He asked.  
He opens the door slowly. "I was working on this when you took off. It's a dark room. To develop your photos." He says blushing slightly   
Mathias grinned widely. "You didn't have to do that, Lukas." He said, looking down at him with a gentle smile.   
He looks away not meeting his eyes "I thought it would help you but instead you stepped out in front of an SUV." He says severely.  
Mathias cringed lightly. "Undskyld...but hey, it worked, right...?" He said with a nervous chuckle.   
He turns glaring at him "I really should ground you for that"   
Mathias pouted. "You can't ground me! I'm an adult!"  
"I can ground you from the room I created." He says seriously as he lets him enter the room.  
"I guess so...but I have a dark room back home, you know, so it's not much of a punishment." Mathias said with a cheeky grin, walking into the room to check it out.  
"Fine go home see if I care." He says shrugging turning to leave the room. Because much to his discontent even though he kisses him in the hospital they have made no progress or move toward each other since. 

 

 

Mathias pouted, turning and followed him, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. "Undskyld. I don't want to go home yet."  
He is startled at the sudden contact and freezes before relaxing and admitting "I don't want you to go home either." Very softly  
"Lukas....can I ask you something...?" Mathias asked gently, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.  
Lukas looks up at him interestingly "yes what is it?"  
"Do you want to get back together again...?" Mathias asked softly.  
Lukas looks up at him a gentle look in his eyes as he steps up and kisses him on the lips "of course I do. I couldn't stand to lose you again.”  
Mathias grinned wildly, pulling him into a full hug. "Jeg elsker dig." He said.  
"Ja me too." Lukas says holding him tightly. "So you won't go home?"  
"Only if you tell me to." Mathias replied, kissing his cheek.  
"Well don't get hit by any more cars and I think we should be fine. Oh and you should probably call gilbert he has been worried sick as well." He says holding tight not wanting to let go and have him disappear. Suddenly they hear a quiet exclamation "yes!"   
Mathias blinked, looking around at the sound of the other voice, although he didn't let go of Lukas. "Did you hear that...?" He asked softly.  
"No I most certainly did not hear Emil exclaim just now. We must be imagining things." He says lightly almost playfully.  
Mathias let out a huff, then smirked. "Well, then I guess Emil won't care if I do this." He said, then grabbed Lukas by the chin and planted a deep kiss, purposely adding in loud pleased moans into it.  
Lukas immediately turns red with embarrassment and they hear a scuffle and Emil’s retreating steps as Lukas eases into the kiss. Mathias relaxed the kiss after he heard Ice scurry away, gently stroking Lukas' cheek with his thumb.   
Lukas gives a chuckle as well "so now what?" He asks as he leans into his embrace  
Mathias smiled down at him. "That's all up to you, Norge. After all, I'm a guest in your house." He said, grinning a bit.   
He flushes again "well you don't have to be just a guest if you don't want." He says quietly.  
Mathias grinned. "I'd like that." He said, kissing his forehead.   
Lukas sighs "well come on I'm sure ice has already told Sve and Tino so we had better go do damage control."

 

 

Mathias chuckled. "Ja, that sounds like a good idea." He said, patting his shoulder before carefully hobbling down the stairs. Lukas follows closely behind giving aid when needed and helping to balance him. When they get to the living room he help him sit and the other three are sitting on the couch Sve and ice are as expressionless as always but Tino is bouncing excitingly.  
Mathias grinned lightly at Ice, knowing he heard what he did with Lukas. "So, what're we gonna do? This silence is boring." He said simply, slouching back against the sofa.  
"Well if someone wasn’t an invalid there would be a lot of things we can do but for now all we can do is sit here and watch the TV." Lukas says glaring at him. The Tino jumps up "it's true then? You’re back together?" He says excitedly.  
Mathias gave Lukas a sheepish grin at his comment, then turned to Tino, nodding. "Ja, we are." He said, draping his good arm around Lukas.  
Tino actually claps his hands jumping for joy "see Sve I told you they would!" Sve just nods at the smaller one and ice blushes thinking about the kiss he saw. Emil stands "well since you are all better now I shall return to my home. Good luck."  
Mathias chuckled lightly. "I guess we'll see you around then, ja?"  
He nods in response heading to the door. "Wait!" Norge calls "I will drive you to the airport ok?"  
"Want me to come? I don't like sitting on my ass. I wanna do something." Mathias said.  
"As long as you behave" he says simply grabbing his keys as Sve stands "We should go to." he says as Tino sighs but nods in agreement.  
"I'll behave, I promise." Mathias smiled, slowly pushing himself to his feet with the aid of his cane.  
They all pile into the car and this time the trip isn't silent but full of laughter and relief. When they reach the airport they all give Matthais a hug ice whispering in his ear "you had better take care of my big brother got it?"  
Mathias hugged them all back, nodding with a big grin. "I'll take good care of him, I promise." He whispered back, giving the younger Nordic a pat on the shoulder. He relaxes a little giving him a small smile before hugging Norge tightly and turning to leave. They make sure thy get off safely before returning to the car.  
Mathias watched them go, then followed Lukas back to the car, carefully getting in with a tired sigh.  
Lukas notices "you can take a nap while I cook dinner if you want." He says as he starts the drive home  
"Nej, I just think it's time for another round of pain meds." Mathias replied with a light smile.  
He nods pulling some pills out of the glovebox and handing him a bottle of water "here the road is a little bumpy and I don't want you to hurt."  
Mathias smiled gently. "Tak." He said, taking the pills, then swallowing them with a few slugs of water. He takes the drive back a little slower than normal so as not to jostle him. About halfway there Norge sighs. "We have to figure out this relationship thing." Mathias looked over at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, taking a swig of water,  
He raises an eyebrow. "How serious are we? We were pretty far along last time are we starting from there or start from the beginning? Where are you sleeping what’s allowed and what isn't and what we tell the rest of the world? And you do have to return home eventually. What do we do when that time comes?"  
Mathias pondered the question for some time. "Well, I'd say a good part of it is up to you. I'm up to starting where we left off, but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He said. "And we'll tell people whatever you feel comfortable telling. I'm not just gonna go around blabbing stuff. And when I have to go back, I'll go, but I'll come back as soon as I can, and I swear it." He added.  
He relaxes glad to have that out of the way "well it was a long time ago and it would be weird to jump in head first doing all that but I'm fine with telling people we are together. I don't think you’re going to hurt me again so we should be good. And maybe I could just go with you?"  
Mathias smiled. "You're always welcome to come home with me. I figured at some point our bosses are going to want us home at the same time, so we'll probably be apart some times. But that doesn't mean things will end between us, I swear it."  
He scowls at the thought of his boss. "I'm glad." They pull up to the house and Lukas helps his weary lover into the house. And goes to make dinner.  
Mathias hobbled into the house, plunking down on the couch with a heavy sigh, relaxing into it. The pain killers were kicking in, but being in pain was definitely exhausting. From the kitchen he hears Lukas turn the radio on softly and sing along in his native Norwegian as he cooks. Mathias closed his eyes, softly smiling as he relaxed. He soon started to doze, relaxing on the couch. When he finishes dinner he bring it into the living room stopping when he sees him asleep on the couch. He collects a blanket and lays it over him before sitting beside him and reading a book silently. Mathias mumbled softly in his sleep, curling up a bit under it. He slept soundly for a little while before stirring awake, yawning as he sat up. "Good morning sleepy." He says fondly reaching over to smooth hi hair which is mussed in the cutest way. "Did you sleep well? Dinners ready."  
Mathias carefully stretched, being mindful of his injuries. "Ja, I slept well. And dinner sounds great."  
He leans forward pulling the foil off of the dish and presents him with a fork. "Enjoy. Your favorite."  
Mathias grinned. "Tak." He said, taking the plate and fork, then quietly started eating. As he eats Lukas returns to reading and is very engrossed with the book. Mathias finished his food, carefully standing up to take his dishes to the kitchen to wash them.  
Lukas stands as well "I will take them." he take the plate going into the kitchen. That's when Matthais hears the ding of a cell phone. Mathias blinked.  
"Norge, I think you're cell is going off." He called to him.  
Norge drops the plate he is carrying and runs back in snatching the cell up and heading outside answering the phone.  
Mathias frowned worriedly at the way he was acting. He walked over to the door, pressing his ear against the door to listen. He hears him rapidly speaking in Danish. Almost arguing with someone on the phone. Then Matthais hears another ding and then he sees Lukas's cell phone still on the coffee table. Mathias frowned, looking over and saw Lukas' cell phone. He hobbled over to the phone and picked it up, answering it. "Hallo...?" He said lightly.  
"Den?" Ice’s voice says "Where’s Norge why are you answering his phone?"  
"He's...on my phone, I think..." Mathias replied lightly, glancing back at the door.  
There is silence for a moment "oh." He says "well I guess just tell him we all made it home safe."  
Mathias nodded lightly. "Ja, I will. Later, Ice."  
The phone hangs up and Norge comes back in pocketing the cell as he shuts the door and smiles tiredly at Matthais. "Ice just called, said they made it home fine." Mathias said, holding up Lukas' phone. "So, do you have a secret cell phone or something?"  
Lukas get a wide eyes look "I well yes." He says suddenly uncertain. Then sighs knowing he can't lie to him "no it was your boss demanding an update on your condition."  
"And what did you tell him?" Mathias asked.  
"That you’re getting better but not ready to travel." He says quietly looking down at the ground.  
Mathias smiled gently, walking over and pecked his lips. "Okay."  
He relaxes "I don't like your boss very much he is a jerk and only wants you better so he can start a potentially dangerous project."  
Mathias raised an eyebrow. "What kind of project?"   
Lukas rolls his eyes. "Something about energy savings and nuclear power. But your country doesn't have the money for that so you will go into debt and get sick and he didn’t even talk to you about it. I'm lucky I caught it because he tried to do it while you still had amnesia.  
"Oh....well I can see why that's a problem..."  
He relaxes glad that Matthias agreed with him. "I kind of threatened him that if he made a move without consulting you he would have an unfortunate accident"  
Mathias let out a nervous laugh. "Just don't kill my boss, ja? That could do worse to me than his program." He said, referring to the political chaos that would erupt if his boss was murdered.  
He sighs almost dejectedly "yes I know but I am weary about sending you home in a weakened state alone to battle this out with him."  
Mathias smiled gently, wrapping his good arm around him and pulled him close. "I know, but I'm a big boy, and I've handled plenty of economic hardships before." He said, rubbing his back.  
"Alright but can I go with you just to make sure?" He says looking up and giving him a small kiss.  
Mathias kissed back, smiling softly. "Sure." He replied.   
"Thank you. When shall we go?" He says pulling away returning to finish the dishes.  
"If we head out now, we can sleep on the flight." Mathias shrugged.  
"Ok I need to pack a bag real quick." He says hurrying up the stairs grabbing some cloths and his favorite book.  
Mathias nodded, heading up to the room he had been using, packing up some things for himself, too. Lukas return downstairs unplugging all the electrical stuff and the heaters since he doesn't know when he will return to the house. Mathias carefully slung his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, ready when you are."  
He nods his head "I'm ready." And then heads out the door with his keys.  
Mathias nodded, following him out to the car. They drive quickly to the airport where Lukas pulls status to get them on the first flight to Denmark. Mathias quietly followed the motions of the airport, settling in his seat once they boarded the plane. Norge does the same but he pulls out his book once he is on the plane and begins to read. Mathias fell asleep fairly quickly, having taken a new dose of pain meds before getting on the plane. The meds are pretty strong and when he wakes up he is in a car as Lukas carefully navigates the streets. Mathias looked around blearily, a bit confused about how he got from a plane to a car.  
"We here...?"   
He nods "yeah the sun is just starting to rise. You can go back to sleep I have the keys to your house."  
Mathias nodded lightly, closing his eyes and dozed back off.  
When he awakes next he is in his bed in his house with Lukas curled up beside him dozing lightly.  
Mathias looked over at Lukas, smiling softly. He kissed his forehead, then carefully got out of the bed to use the bathroom, needed a shower.  
When he gets out Lukas is still asleep on the bed having moved over to where Matthais had been trying to catch the escaping body heat. He is exhausted from the flight on which he slept little and the drive.   
Mathias got dressed, putting his braces back on. He headed downstairs and sat in his home office, calling up his boss, wanting to get a better picture about this project of his.  
His boss answers the phone expecting to hear the country he has come to abhors voice "yes?"  
"Hallo, sir." Mathias said simply.  
"Ah! Denmark! I have awaited your recovery anxiously! How are you now?"  
"I'm doing alright. I bit sore still, but getting hit by an SUV will do that." Mathias said with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, Norge was telling me about a project you want to start?"  
"Ah yes!" He starts to excitedly explain about nuclear facilities and how he thinks they would be better for the economy and provide new jobs.   
Mathias sat in his chair, listening intently. "Sir, I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with Norge on this one...I don't think the people will go for it, and the economic toll during the construction will cause a lot of problems."  
There is silence from the other side before "so he has already brainwashed you had he? I beg you to reconsider the benefits this will bring your country in the long run."  
"He only told me you wanted to make a nuclear plant and he was concerned with how it would affect me. I think given my current condition, it might be best to put the project off for a bit. That kind of economic damage would put me in a hospital. And I just get this feeling that the people aren't going to like the project. The country is just too small and people fear the side effects of being so close to a nuclear plant." Mathias explained. He argues a little bit more seemingly agitated with his county.  
Mathias sighed, rubbing his brow, getting a headache. "I'll reconsider it, but no guarantees. Send me a copy of the proposal and I'll review it." He said.  
He sighs. "Should I email it to you or fax it over?"  
"Email will be faster." Mathias said, starting up his computer.  
He emails it quickly "call me if you change your mind." He instructs before hanging up.  
Mathias sighed heavily after he hung up, then opened up the email and started reviewing the project.  
After a little Lukas wakes up and stumbles down the stairs "Matthais? Are you down here?"  
"In my office!" Mathias called out, still reading over the report.  
He stumbles into the office sleepily still dressed in his rumpled clothes.  
Mathias looked over, smiling lightly. "Hej." He said, then turned back to his computer screen.  
He walk over to him and reads the report over his shoulder immediately scowling "the idiot has no idea what he is doing does he?"  
Mathias let out a wary chuckle. "Doesn't look like it. I told him I'd review it just to get him to shut up, but I still don't plan on approving it. Unfortunately, if he puts it on a ballot for vote, nothing I say can change a vote." He said.   
"Well if it does we can take it to the streets in protest and warn the people. We will figure out a way to stop it don’t worry." He says soothingly laying his chin upon the sitting Danes head.   
Mathias reached up and gently patted his cheek. "I know but even if we protest, it could still pass. We should always be prepared for the worst."  
Lukas nods in agreement surprised at how reasonable his normally goofy lover sounds "yeah your right." He smiles fondly at him.  
Mathias grinned lightly. "This isn't my first rodeo, kære." He said.  
Lukas frowns "you've spent too much time with America dear." He nuzzles his hair some more before his stomach growls.  
Mathias let out a laugh. "Nej, just watch a lot of movies when I'm bored." He said. "Want me to make breakfast?" He asked, carefully standing up, wanting to take a break from the stupid project.  
"Nej I can but you can join me if you wish." Lukas Turns and heads for the kitchen  
"Works for me." Mathias said, following him into the kitchen.  
He chuckles a little and starts to cook frowning at the ingredients and almost fainting at the contents of the fridge "ok so we need to go to the store."  
Mathias let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I haven't exactly been home for several months..." He said.  
"Yes you are correct I was too tired to think about it this morning I should have stopped. Oh well I will go out in a little I can make oatmeal right now."  
Mathias nodded. "Alright." He said, going to the sink and pouring himself a glass of water, taking a dose of pain meds.  
He watches him worriedly "does it hurt a lot?" He asks unhappily as he fixes breakfast.  
"It's mostly my leg. It just aches pretty badly. That and my boss gave me a headache." He said with a chuckle, finishing off his glass of water.  
"Maybe you should take a nap while I am out at the store?" He suggests gently as he adds dens favorite spices.  
Mathias shrugged. "I might. But I want to finish reading that report. I want to be ready in case he asks specific questions about it." He said with a light smile.  
"Alright well I hope it doesn't bore you to sleep. Sorry I couldn't keep him off your back longer."  
"It's alright. I figured I'd have to go back to work soon anyway." Mathias said, turning to head back to the office. Lukas watches him go sadly wishing his stupid boss wouldn't get in the way of their gently blooming and fragile relationship but knowing he can do nothing to stop it. Mathias walked back into his office, sighing wearily as he eased himself into the seat, then went back to reading the report. Norge goes out to the store still a bit tired from the plane and starts to collect the household items they need deciding he should probably clean everything in the house. Mathias continued to read through the report for a couple hours. When he finished, he let out a tired sigh, calling up his boss to get this over with.  
His boss answers the phone immediately. "Ja?"  
"Hallo, sir. I finished reading the report."  
"Ah excellent and what did you think?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I still can't agree to it."  
"Hmm very well we will see what the others think we had already pretty much decided to so it."  
"It will destroy the economy, sir. I can tell you this with absolute certainty. The citizens already pay high taxes. Raising those taxes to fund this project will make it harder for people to make ends meet." Mathias said, frowning deeply.  
"Yes we have taken all this into consideration but in the end it will make things easier for the people ja?"  
"Nej, I don't think it will at all. It will take years, if not decades for the economy to recover from this. I truly believe it will do nothing but hurt them."  
"Hmm we will put your points up for discussion. I suggest you make a report to back your statements."  
Mathias sighed. "Sir, it's not something I can back with facts. It comes from being a nation for over a millennia. I don't expect you to understand, but I know when things are just bad ideas."  
"Well that won't hold up very well in discussions so I suggest you find something better than that."  
Mathias scowled. "I am Danmark. I shouldn't need facts to explain myself when I know something is going to severely hurt my country."  
"Ja Ja I understand but I have to present this to a council as you very well know and I can't just say trust me the country said so can I?"  
"Nej, but if I'm there, I can talk to them." Mathias said. "You're making a huge mistake by pushing for this sir, I can guarantee it."  
He huffs arguing a little more before giving in "Fine! Fine! I will put up a refusal proposal!"  
Mathias breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."  
He grumbles unhappily before hanging up on the country.  
Mathias sighed again, hanging up and slouching in his seat. After a while Norge returns home bringing in many bags and starting to organize. Mathias had ended up dozing off in his office chair accidentally, a soft snore coming from him. When Lukas finishes putting everything away he goes to the office spotting his lover. He smiles lovingly before carrying him to the bed room and lays him down. Mathias curled up in bed once he was laid down, mumbling to himself in his sleep. He watches him before going downstairs and cleaning the house. Mathias got up after a little while, looking around in confusion. Did he sleep walk to his room? He can hear Lukas downstairs chatting away in a mix of Icelandic and Norwegian as he presumably talks to ice on the phone. Mathias carefully got out of bed, sighing gently, heading downstairs. He sometimes cursed his fast metabolism, because the pain meds never lasted more than a couple hours. As he heads down he meets Lukas heading up still chatting on the phone but with water in one hand and pills in the other. Mathias smiled gently at him. "Hej."  
Lukas smiles warmly at him handing over the pills and the water before heading back down to Matthias’s completely clean house.  
Mathias took the pills, drinking the glass of water to swallow them, continuing down the stairs. "Wow, you really spruced the place up." He said, looking around.  
Lukas smiles nodding and quickly descends the stairs chatting for another minute or so before hanging up.  
Mathias headed into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa to wait for the pain meds to kick in.  
Lukas finishes his call and comes over sitting beside him and yawning. "So how did it go with your boss?"  
"Well, he said he'd put in a refusal, but I know him. I doubt he'll listen. He will likely push for it anyway." Mathias said, sighing heavily.  
"oh." he frowns unhappily. "I'm sorry what can we do about it?"  
"Like I said, if he gets it approved in a vote, there's nothing I can do about it."  
"We could sabotage it. Or bring it before the world council as potentially hazardous. I'm sure they would vote in your favor. They have been helping prevent new nuclear plants since the disaster in Japan."  
"But I'm not exactly in a high risk area. I don't get tsunamis or earthquakes, so the risk of a natural disaster taking out a power plant is highly unlikely. And I don't have facts to back up my gut feelings that it's bad. He's got an unfortunately well written report about its benefits. If it wouldn't tank my economy, it probably would be good in the long run. But I just don't think killing the economy for a possible benefit in the future is a good idea." Mathias said, running a hand down his face tiredly.  
"Your right but the world council was devised especially for this event. The same thing happened in Greece remember? He had a gut feeling but his boss didn’t listen and now they really need help. That's why they have the council to overturn and prevent that from happening again because Greece's economic downfall is affecting the world and so would yours."  
"But our council still has no bearing if there is a public vote. If there's no proven threat to the environment and my people agree to it, no outside council can stop them. Only if the UN can prove it will be a disaster, my government won't change their minds." Mathias grumbled.  
He frowns "well I guess we are stuck back at sabotage make sure any sight they choose to build on is considered unsafe."  
"That will be tricky. If we claim land is unsafe for them to build on, then they might move a neighborhood to do it. We can't exactly say the neighborhood is unsafe. And if we claim other areas are unsafe, then there will be no room for town and community growth."  
"Oh! Say that the land is needs to develop a nearby neighbor hoods expanding population!"  
"They won't buy that. If I tell them we have to expand for our expanding population, he'll probably insist that means we need a new form of energy production to support the expanding population. We've gotta really think every action through."  
He nods "well we seem to be doing good after all you know your country better and you can come up with arguments for them. Ok so what if we get one of the anti-nuclear countries to threaten to declare war if you build a plant."  
Mathias gave a snort of laughter. "That would only work if we were starting a nuclear weapons program."  
He Shrugs "Belgium is against nuclear power of all forms. Ok so what if we take it to the people and educate them on the problems with this so that when it comes to a vote they are ready to vote educated."  
Mathias sighed gently. "Unfortunately, without facts to back us up, 'educating' the people will be difficult. People will want sources for our information, and I can't exactly refer to my gut as a viable source."  
"Well then we research it. We find out how much the project will cost how much each person makes and how much their taxes will increase with the project. Then we find out how long it will take for the people to benefit from such a project and then we start talking about the possibilities or a nuclear meltdown. Everyone remembers Chernobyl and all that needs to happen is one careless man and we are screwed yes?"  
"It's all in the report already. They claim that the economy would rebound as soon as the plant finishes construction in a few years, and will supposedly boost the economy within the year following completion. But without any viable source to prove otherwise, the people will lean towards the report, I know they will...I just wish there was a way to convince people my gut is right..."  
"Ok switch you come up with ideas and I will argue against them."  
Mathias shrugged. "That's just it. I've got nothing. I've been trying to think of ways to stop him, but nothing is a solid enough idea. Like I said, the only argument I've got is that my gut tells me it's wrong. Until I can definitively prove I'm right, neither I nor anyone else can properly stop them. We can delay them for years, but if the people and the government is hell bent on doing it, I can't stop them."  
"Well them we stick with plan one we delay them and look for a reason it's a bad idea. I can always have my boss flip out and claim your starting a missile program and that will delay them for years as well as we try to find a different solution. Or we can start proposing other ways like solar panels and wind power. I don't think Germany has one nuclear power plant but he has more energy in abundance than any other country and all he uses is hydro solar and wind maybe we can convince them that is more cost effective?"  
"Maybe, but those facilities usually cost more to build. It'll be more cost effective in the end, just like the nuclear plant, but the immediate effects on my economy will still prove to be disastrous." Mathias said. "Unfortunately, I don't see any winning in this. My country does need more energy, but we just don't have the available money for it."  
He is silent for a few long minutes seemingly very deep in thought "so what if you made a deal with Germany and instead of building your own plants you just buy power from them? Since we already established they have excess."  
Mathias shook his head. "My government would never go for it. The whole reason they're doing this project is because they want to be self-sufficient. And trying to establish the economic trade of power would be complicated. We'd have to build facilities to tap into their power system, and then develop the proper distribution system to the citizens."  
"Well we really are screwed aren’t we?" He says obviously upset that he can't come up with anything else as he leans into the couch looking away from Matthais.  
"Ja, pretty much...I guess it's a good thing I've dealt with a crumbling economy in the past, right?" Mathias said with a wary chuckle, giving Lukas his signature grin in an attempt to cheer him up a bit.  
But he is steadfastly looking away determined not to let him see how upset he is "yeah but never when you were already injured."  
Mathias sighed. Reaching over with his good arm, he grabbed Lukas around the waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Just relax. It'll be a bit tough, but I'll pull through just fine, I promise."  
He carefully shifts so that he is not sitting on his injured lag and relaxes into his lovers arms "yeah I know I just don't want to see you in the hospital again I've been there too much with you recently."  
"I understand, but if my boss wants to be an ass and do it, we just have to deal with things as they happen." Mathias said, nuzzling his shoulder.  
"But it doesn't mean I have to like it!" he says almost violently before calming back down leaning into the embrace and putting a gentle kiss on his cheeks  
Mathias smiled warmly, rubbing his back. "I know, Norge, I know...." He said, holding him close.  
He kisses his cheek gently caressing him and turning to hold him closely. "Well if I can help it you won't be in the hospital again."  
Mathias nodded, resting his head on his shoulder. "That would be nice...I don't like hospitals..." He grumbled.  
"I don't either I refuse to go." He grumbles as well starting to play with his hair.  
Mathias smiled, kissing his cheek, rubbing his back comfortingly.  
Norge feels himself sigh again when he kisses his cheek wondering if the Dane will ever be brave enough to initiate anything more intimate. When they were together the first time he was seemingly insatiable. Ok maybe he didn’t want that again but all the gentleness was starting to make him nervous.  
"You okay, Norge?" Mathias asked. While he wanted to be more intimate, but he didn't want to rush things and upset him.  
He nods complacently not one to force him or even state his real problems. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about everything is stressful." He says quickly  
"Ja, I know the feeling." Mathias said with a light chuckle.  
He moves off of his lap stretching "well I've done a lot of work and I haven't really slept at all so what room do you want me to stay in?"  
"You can stay in my room." Mathias said with a shrug.  
He nods and heads up the stairs changing and crawling into the bed.  
Mathias sighed lightly after he left, running a hand down his face. He still had a bad feeling about this plant, and figured things were just going to get worse from here.  
Upstairs Norge eventually falls asleep though he feels to hot in the room and kicks off the covers in his heat.  
Knowing he needed to get some food in his system, Mathias headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner.  
Norge is eventually awoken by the smell of food which confuses him because so far he has been the only one to cook. And the smell of the food is good but his stomach isn't happy at the thought. Grimacing he stands and heads down the stairs,  
Mathias quietly cooked some fish, knowing it was something the both of them would enjoy, along with steaming some vegetables.  
He quietly makes his way down the stairs feeling slightly dizzy. He stops in the doorway and watches smiling as his lover cooks.  
Mathias absently hummed to himself, flipping the fish filets to make sure they get cooked all the way around.  
Lukas moves over to the table and sits very quietly almost falling asleep at the soothing sounds of his lovers humming.  
Mathias spotted him at the table when he went to set it up, smiling gently. He quietly set up the table, not wanting to wake the man. He dished out the food and lit a couple candles. Once everything was set up, he gently kissed Lukas' cheek. "Kære, dinner is ready." He said softly.  
"Hmmmmm" he hums before sitting up seeming surprised that he fell asleep. He glances at the food on the table. He stomach does a flip flop but he doesn't want to hurt his lover by refusing to eat. "Thank you Matthais." He says softly smiling at him  
"You're welcome, Lukas." Mathias said, kissing his forehead before taking a seat to start eating.  
Lukas slowly eats as well trying to eat it all despite the tumultuous feelings he was experiencing. After they finish he wearily collects the plates taking them to the sink and starting to wash them.  
"I can take care of the dishes, Norge." Mathias said, standing up to help clean up.  
He just shakes his head "There's not many I can do it." He says as he continues to clean quickly flying through them.  
"Alright." Mathias nodded, putting away the left overs and blew out the candles.  
When he finishes he turns to Matthais who sees he is paler than usual "I'm going back to bed I'm still really tired. Will you join me?" He asks wearily  
Mathias frowned softly when he saw his pale complexion, nodding. "Ja." He said.  
He makes his way slowly up the stairs and collapses into the bed immediately curling into a protective ball.  
Mathias followed him up and carefully crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around him and held him close. "Are you alright...?" He asked gently.  
"Yeah I'm fine" he breathes out curling up into him pressing his face against his arm  
Mathias nodded lightly, although he didn't believe him. He just held onto him. Lukas falls into an uneasy sleep having restless dreams about losing his lover and cries out in his sleep. Mathias frowned worriedly, stroking his hair in his sleep to try to help soothe him. In the middle of the night Lukas wakes standing hurrying to the bathroom. Mathias got to his feet, hobbling over to the door and knocked.  
"Lukas? You alright?"  
"I'm fine!" He calls "go back to sleep ok?" He says as he retches into the toilet trying to keep quiet to not alarm Matthais.  
Mathias sighed. "I know you're lying...and I can't sleep..."  
He hears the door unlock and can hear more retching from inside as Norge is bent over the toilet looking extremely ill.  
Mathias went into the bathroom with a deep worried frown, kneeling down on his good leg. He carefully pulled his bangs out of his face and rubbed his back soothingly. "What's wrong?"  
He groans "I'm not sure I have felt off for a while. I just hurt all over." He admits leaning back into him dry heaving.  
Mathias frowned. "Are you sick? Sounds kinda like the flu to me. Or is anything happening to your economy?" He asked.  
He shakes his head "no my economy is stable so unless we had an overnight market crash it's not that." He says "and I probably would have gotten a call from my boss about that by now right?" He glances at the nightstand where his phone is resting peacefully with no missed calls or messages.  
Mathias nodded lightly. "Then maybe you just caught a bug? I mean, you were in and out of a hospital full of sick people." He suggested.  
He nods his head in agreement "yeah that must be it." He says as he tries to stands reaching out to the sink to wash himself up but stumbling and leaning against the sink huffing.  
Mathias stood up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. "Can I get you anything?"   
He groans at the thought of consuming anything. "No thank you but you should probably go if you don't want to catch it from me." He says reaching into the cabinet for the thermometer.  
Mathias shook his head. "Nej, you took care of me, so I'm gonna take care of you."  
He sighs actually feeling a bit better knowing he was there to look after him. He pluck the thermometer in his mouth. "Can you read what is says?"  
Mathias nodded lightly. "Ja. You're running a light fever, but it ain't bad. Just a couple degrees."  
He nods relaxing a little reaching up for some medicine to break the fever. He takes the medicine and then leans on Matthais and tries to head out back to the bed picking up the trash can to put beside the bed in case.  
Mathias helped him to bed, making sure the trash can was within reach. He then got a damp washcloth, gently laying it over his forehead. "Need anything else?" He asked.  
"Nej I'm fine just lay with me?" he says yawning exhausted from the illness. Mathias nodded, laying down beside him. Eventually both of them fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
